carefully seeing
by EpicChocolate
Summary: She'll shoulder the pain and pretend it doesn't hurt when Iggy smiles at Nudge the way he'll never do with her. One sided Eggy, Niggy.


**Summary** - She'll shoulder the pain and pretend it doesn't hurt when Iggy smiles at Nudge the way he never did with her. One sided Eggy, Niggy.  
**Pairings** – One sided Eggy(One of the first of its kind, I believe...), Niggy  
**Notes **- Confession time : I never actually read Fang, Angel, or Nevermore. I started on Fang but got annoyed and ditched it and ever since then, protected my canon that stopped after MAX.

So, imagine my surprise when I hear that Iggy and Ella got it goin' on.

(I screeched and wondered how the fuck it happened)

SO...This might be OOC(Oops...)and most definitely, AU...

* * *

The first time Ella wonders about Nudge and Iggy is when she meets them. His long fingers are hooked in her belt loops and he looks disgruntled as she cackles madly, grinning so brightly that it almost blinded her. She can barely pay attention to Max, who is apologetically saying that they had to crash at her house for a while, preferring to observe the two. Maybe its because they're people that Max had held in such high regard but most likely, its the fact that Iggy is drop dead _gorgeous._ She can't help but think that and when he walks up (Nudge guiding him, her grin still bright as the sun), she almost forgets her name. Its something that always happened around handsome men and he is no exception.

"Hey, I'm Iggy,"he introduces and Ella resists the urge to say _'I know.'_. Nudge waves cheerfully, accidentally dislodging the older boy's fingers from her belt loops.

"My name is Nudge even though you might know that or maybe not since Max probably doesn't talk about us much except for Fang because _oh my god_ they're so much in love its almost sick but it isn't since they're _Fang and Max._They're just so-"

"Nudge!"Iggy snaps and she scowls, whacking him in the ribs before going back to her cheerful self. Ella watches them for a few seconds, in awe on how they can switch so easily from bickering siblings to the best of friends. There's a flair of jealously in her and she manages to compress it as she welcomes them in. This would interesting to say the very least.

XxXxX

Ella doesn't know what love feels but if she had to guess, this is what it would feel like ; the urge to be by Iggy's side the entire day, never bored of his jokes and immature behavior. She knows that they could leave any day soon and tells herself that the reason she spends so much time with him is because he's an amazing friend and she doesn't want him to leave.

_Bullshit._ Nudge is an amazing friend. Angel is an amazing friend. Iggy doesn't fall into the category of brother nor best friend. He's in his own league and she doesn't want to admit to herself that she feels something for him. He's a _mutant _for God's sake! His life is filled with running and hiding in caves and there's no room for romance. Her mind reminds herself that Max and Fang juggle it so why can't they?

There's also the problem that he probably _doesn't_ like her. It hurts to even think of that thought but she's always been a realist and forces herself to see it. Iggy is someone who deserves someone who can keep up with loud bursts of energy, support them even instead of trying to stifle it, but drag him down to Earth if need be. She just isn't that. Why would he want a girl with a low self-esteem and is terribly shy? The answer was simple. He wouldn't.

XxXxX

Behind her, Max is sitting on the bed, tearing through the cookies Ella's mom had made, and making the customary '_Hm.' _when she twirls around in the dress that she was planning on wearing to the dance. Angel smiles at her, giving her thumbs up before turning her attention to Nudge who is near to bursting for joy. The instant the younger girl had heard that Ella's school is having a dance, she insists on going, not taking no for an answer.

"Oh my god, this is so amazing!"she squeals, bouncing up and down, her dark eyes alight with pure joy. Ella can't help but smile at her excitement and the moment Nudge notices, she grins and jumps over, grabbing her hands. "This is going to be so much fun! Maybe our Prince Charmings will sweep up off our feet!" She resists the urge to say '_Mine is downstairs, gorging himself on potato chips_' when Max snorts.

"That is a sexist ideal. Sweep _him_ off his feet,"she orders them, the smile tugging on her lip telling them that she's joking. Ella smiles when her mother walks in, giving them the whole "You're both so beautiful!" before telling them its time to go. A knot wraps up in her stomach and she feels utterly ridiculous. Iggy can't actually see her thus he won't know if she looks like a supermodel or some hobo that got run over and dragged through the mind. As she walks downstairs, she's so deep in thought with the question on how does he think she looks like that she barely hears Nudge ask "How do I look?". Fang gives her a small smile and whispers something in her ear as he passes, no doubt on his way to Max.

Ella has the suspicion its the whole "_If any guy messes with you, let me know._" thing that all older brother (figures) have done.

Gazzy wrinkles up his nose, muttering something like "Whats it with girls and dresses?" before telling her that she looks nice. Nudge frowns, not at all pleased with that and she turns towards Iggy, expectant. He chortles, chucking a pillow at her head.

"You realize I can't see,"he reminds her and she tosses the pillow right back, looking minutes away from going and beating him with it.

"Still! Emotional support and all that jazz,"she says and he shrugs, grinning like a madman.

"You look beautiful." Ella has one thing that she prides herself on and that's her ability to read body language better than most everyone. In that split second after his compliment, when her whole body relaxes and her smile could melt the heart of a serial killer, she sees something that she's seen before in Fang and Max.

She tells her mom that they're going to be late and leaves without looking at anyone.

XxXxX

"Hey Ella,"Iggy says as she walks in and she jumps straight up, thinking that she was alone in the house. He's carelessly draped over the couch, changing the channel to find something to interest him, and she swallows down her question of "Why do you watch TV if you can't see?". He probably didn't want to be reminded of something that was so blatantly obvious and she shifts on her feet, wondering what to do.

"You can sit if you want,"he tells her and hesitantly, Ella settles herself as far as away from him as she could. "I don't bite,"he teases and her face immediately lights up from the blush that his comment had provoked. She's suddenly grateful that he can't see and decides to put her feet up, tangling them with his in what she hopes is a friendly matter. What does one even do around a boy they like? There had never been a friend to explain this!

"Where's everyone else?"she asks instead and he pauses in his clicking and his whole body tenses up. She tilts her head in curiosity, wanting to know now more than ever.

"Angel and Gazzy dragged Max and Fang to Chuck E. Cheese, I think. And, um, Nudge is on a date."Iggy's voice is forced casualness and Ella feels sick to her stomach. Yet another reason she's glad he can't see ; she won't have to fake a smile.

"Good for her,"she tries to say and he shrugs, his body still as taut as a bowstring.

"I don't like the guy. He's too...sleezy,"he manages to force a laugh and she wants to ask the next question when the door is shoved open and someone rushes in, crying and rushing upstairs. Before she can blink, Iggy is gone, already following Nudge.

Ella doesn't know what heartbreak feels like but this is probably close.

* * *

**Notes** – Ugh, that could of gone better but I really wanted to publish this and my mom is going to kick me off soon and...whyyyy?!

Also, whats with the lack of Niggy stories?! C'mon guys! Get it together!  
Review please(:


End file.
